


Star Wars: Deception

by EucalyptusWriting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ashoka Tano - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Clone Army, Darth Vader - Freeform, Droid Army, Fall of the Republic, Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Order 66, Republic, Star Wars - Freeform, anakin - Freeform, anakin skywalker - Freeform, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EucalyptusWriting/pseuds/EucalyptusWriting
Summary: The Clone Wars surge throughout the galaxy, leaving several systems split allying themselves either with the Galactic Republic, or the dreaded Separatists. Obi-Wan and his padawan, Zahara Bile, fight alongside each other in the endless battles, trying to seek an end to the war. But there is something that seems to be bigger. More than the droid army. More than the Separatists. A dark shadow hangs over this entirety of the Force. Something is grave about to happen, and Obi-Wan can feel it with every step he takes.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes off on a mission with his new padawan. Obi-Wan discusses with Master Yoda about getting a new padawan himself.

Obi-Wan would have very much liked to push back any thoughts concerning himself in the presence of Master Yoda, but the throbbing sensation in his neck was quite distracting. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, his body was aging, and it was starting to make extensive, force-induced athleticism a bit more challenging. Master Yoda saw him rubbing his shoulder and neck and smirked. 

"Getting old, hm?" Yoda asked the Jedi master with a slight chuckle, resting his hands on his cane. Obi-Wan gave off a light-hearted laugh in response. 

"It is apparent that I am not getting any younger." Obi-Wan joked back, taking the attention away from his sore muscles and focusing it on the task at hand. Stroking his beard ever so lightly, he looked back down at Master Yoda. "I don't know how today's battle could have gone if Anakin had not had his new padawan alongside him."

"Hm." Yoda responded, breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan and looking off in the distance as if he was now in deep thought about the subject. Obi-Wan continued. 

"I almost had to force him to take her along. Mind you, Master Yoda, Anakin has never shown any interest in taking in a padawan learner. He has always had an independent nature." Obi-Wan's voice was slightly escalating. Yoda sat still, resting his body weight on his cane and looked up at Obi-Wan. 

The Jedi master took a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't know why this was working him up so much, he never escalated this quickly. He isn't ready, he cannot take on a padawan yet. Obi-Wan thought. He is impulsive, reckless, and his ego is too big. He's only nineteen-

"Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda." The sound of Anakin's voice made Obi-Wan freeze, and turn his body to face him. Ashoka was stuck next to him like a piece of tape. Anakin was right, Obi-Wan thought, Ahsoka is the age of a youngling, barely old enough to be a padawan. 

Yoda's voice interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Hm. Trouble with your new padawan, I hear?" 

Anakin furrowed his eyebrows as if he was confused and looked at Ashoka, who gave an innocent grin. 

Obi-Wan stepped forward, arms crossed. "I was just explaining the situation to Master Yoda."

Anakin gave him a hesitant look. "Really?"

Master Yoda spoke up. "If not ready for a padawan, you are, then perhaps Obi-Wan, we can-"

"Now, wait a minute." Anakin took a step closer, running his good hand through his hair. "I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges..." Ahsoka glanced at him with an offended expression. They made eye contact, and Anakin couldn't help but let a small smirk escape his lips. 

"...But with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something." Anakin smiled and Ahsoka returned the grin. She looked genuinely happy to hear him say that. This was enough to persuade Master Yoda. 

"Then go with you, she will. To the Teth system." He ordered, as if he didn't have any time to spare. 

Anakin gave a questioning expression. "The Teth System? That's wild space, the droid army isn't even out there." 

"Kidnapped, Jabba's son has been." Yoda explained, turning around and starting to walk away from them. 

"You want me to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked in disbelief. 

"Anakin, we'll need the Hutt's allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku." Obi-Wan explained. 

"Hm. Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will." Yoda turned back around to face them, using the cane as a full body support. "Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker."

Anakin frowned and looked down, scuffing his shoe on the cement ground below them. Despite his renowned cocky and confident persona, this mission made Anakin quite worrisome. Jabba's palace was located on Tatooine, and Anakin hadn't been on Tatooine since his mother passed. Ahsoka could sense her new Master's uneasiness, and with a big grin she tried to offer some reassurance. 

"Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized." Ahsoka sprinted off, eager to get a start on her first mission. Anakin couldn't even get a word in before she was already out of earshot. 

"Don't worry, Anakin. Just teach her everything I taught you. " Obi-Wan felt like he was more reassuring himself than his former padawan. Anakin looked back at him.

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start." He retorted before walking off to meet up with his padawan and troopers. 

Not my idea. Obi-Wan silently responded, stroking his beard. He turned to Master Yoda. 

"Let's just hope Anakin is ready for this responsibility." 

"Ready, he is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge it will be." Yoda watched the two from a distance talking to the clones and pointing to the ships. 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Master Yoda. I understand the council's decision to assign Anakin a padawan, and their tactic in doing so. But my request for one was sincere. I do want to teach another padawan."

Yoda chuckled. "Fear not, Master Kenobi. A padawan, I have in mind for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is my baby thank you guys so much for reading! Look forward to new updates, it's going to be a long journey. :)


	2. Airstrike on Ryloth

He was pacing. 

He needed to stop pacing, it was wasting energy. Anakin abruptly stood still and crossed his arms over his chest. His thoughts scrambled in his head. 

_ Most of the squadron.  _ He bit his lower lip anxiously.  _ Most of the squadron is down. We are running on little to no resources, how the hell are we going to get through this blockade?  _

He turned his attention to three clone medics, who were barking orders at one another while pushing a stretcher with the Admiral on it to the med bay. The former leader of the ship was down.  _ The Admiral too. Hell, Ahsoka. What have you done? _

“Sir.” An all-too-familiar clone voice addressed from behind him. Anakin turned around to see two fighter pilots from today’s mission. They had already landed, he must have been too distracted to hear their starfighter arrive in the landing dock. Soon more starfighters' cockpits were opening with clone pilots spilling out of them, and the landing dock suddenly got overcrowded. 

“Get me a headcount on your squad.” Anakin nodded at the two before lowering his head and murmuring quietly, “I need to know how many we lost today.”

“Yes, sir!” The responded, before scurrying off to where the rest of the clone pilots had congregated. He turned his shoulder and was about to start walking off, but in the corner of his eye he could see a figure of orange. He looked at her head on, and suddenly his chest felt heavy. She was leaning against her starfighter, arms across her chest and her head hanging low. Anakin knew she could sense he was in the same room, which meant she was avoiding eye contact on purpose.  _ She feels guilty. _ Anakin realized.  _ She is tearing herself apart over this _ . 

He started walking towards her, each step seeming to weigh more every time he would pick up his feet. When he approached her, he stood there for a moment before speaking up. 

“Ahsoka, I am very disappointed in you.” He lectured. She looked up at him with sad eyes, and Anakin felt a ping of guilt in his stomach. He hated seeing her so torn up like this. He wanted to apologize for his voice sounding so strict.  _ No.  _ He reminded himself.  _ She must learn. _

“You not only disobeyed the Admiral, you disobeyed me.” 

“I thought I could knock out those battleships, so when Master Obi-Wan arrived, he could get through.” She explained, letting her head hang again once she finished speaking. Her padawan chain hung low when she did this, making it more visible. Anakin took it as a reminder of how young she still was, and she was still a learner. He inhaled sharply, and softened his tone a little. 

“I know you meant well, Snips,” He flinched for a second. Seeing Ahsoka like this was heart-breaking, he never wanted her to feel grief such as this. “But there is a bigger picture here that you are unaware of. First rule of war-”

“Listen and obey your superiors, I know.” She grumbled before standing up. “But sometimes even  _ you _ get carried away!” 

Anakin crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder. He waited to speak until both of their blue eyes were locked on each other. “All that means is that I understand what you’re going through.” Ahsoka broke eye contact and frowned. 

“But I failed.” She winced at her own words, as if each one was a punch in the stomach. 

“It was a trap Snips, it wasn’t your fault.” He reassured. 

“I lost so many of my pilots.” She remorsed, sitting back down on the edge of her starfighter. 

“Take heart, little one.” Anakin advised, standing up. “That’s the reality of command.” 

“General, incoming call from the Temple.” Rex approached the two, with his helmet secured between his right arm and his side. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. “Great.” he muttered. 

“I know this might not be the right time sir, but Master Windu wants a report from you on our progress.” Rex informed, his face falling slightly at the sight Commander Tano’s saddened state. 

“Our progress, huh? Well uh, we haven’t made any progress yet.” Anakin ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously. Rex nodded. 

“Yes, sir. I’ll go tell him-”

“No, no Rex.” Anakin stopped him by putting his mechanical hand on Rex’s shoulder. “I will go tell him.” 

“Yes, sir.” Rex replied, running off to the hologram projector. Because humor was one of his main coping mechanisms for stress, Anakin laughed and tried to make light of the situation. 

“Well Snips, you stay here so I can go get…” He turned around but Ahsoka was no longer there, sitting on the edge of her maroon-clad starfighter. “...yelled at.” He finished the joke to the empty space where she once sat. 

***

“Master Skywalker.”

Even through the static audio of the hologram projector, Mace Windu’s voice still had its edge to it, almost as if he was threatening Anakin. 

“Master Windu.” Anakin greeted him in return. “You wanted to speak to me.”

“Yes. What is the status of the Seperatist blockade over Ryloth?” He was sitting lazily in his respected seat back on the temple, with one leg crossed over his lap. 

Anakin pressed a glowing green switch, which projected holo-depictions of the planet, Ryloth, and the blockade. “They caught us by surprise, Master.” Anakin explained, pointing at the hologram version of the Republic cruiser. “We were… outnumbered. We lost a cruiser, The  _ Redeemer _ , and an entire squadron of fighters.” 

Mace stayed silent for a brief moment, as if he was pondering something, and then spoke. “Obi-Wan was right, this mission was too much for you and your new padawan to take on your own.” Anakin’s eyes widened.  _ He said that? _

“I have sent Obi-Wan and his new padawan to aid you in destroying the blockade.” Mace said each world slowly, as if he was savoring the reaction that was displayed as a result on Anakin’s face. 

“What?!” Anakin immediately exclaimed. _New padawan?_ He questioned silently. He had not yet met his former Master’s new apprentice, but he didn’t want their first meeting of him to be on a mission where he had failed. Shaking his head, Anakin immediately discarded the selfish thought out of his head. _Obi-Wan is going to hang this over my head for years on end._ His nose scrunched at the thought, he hated when Obi-Wan was in the right. Which usually felt like most of the time. Then a thought popped up in Anakin’s head. 

“Wait a minute,” Anakin rested his hands on the edge of the holoprojector, leaning into the projection of Mace Windu. “Aren’t we breaking this blockade so he can get through? I thought Obi-Wan was going to be flying down into Ryloth with the medical supplies.”

“He is.” Mace uncrossed his legs and leaned forward towards Anakin, resting his elbows on his knees. “That is, after he cleans up your mess.” 

“My  _ mess _ ?!”

“Is there a problem,  _ young _ Skywalker?” Mace had nearly spat the words at Anakin, almost as if he could have just said ‘ _ Remember your age and how inexperienced you are before you try to question my commands.’ _

Anakin glanced up at him, trying to soothe his voice so it didn’t sound like he was spitting his words.

“No, Master. Ahsoka and I will wait in the landing dock for him and his new padawan. Then we will report to you on how we plan to address the rest of the situation.” 

“Good-” Mace was interrupted by the cruiser's incoming landing alert blasting through the speakers. Mace smiled. 

“Sounds like they just arrived.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet Zahara next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support throughout this story!


End file.
